mattandtreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Soft Hand (episode)
Soft Hand is the Eleventh episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the 11th episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is working as a consultant at home and then he talks about how he wants to do his own thing by going out and complying with the rule. He goes outside. He goes to see Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) and then Alfred Packer tells Simon Packer to make things go down if it is not done. He tells Alfred Packer to be 3% right of the idea and then he takes the idea for him seriously. Alfred Packer gives him advice to go and then Simon Packer goes to his house. Alfred Packer goes to tell Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) about the questions being the same. He goes to tell Polly Pry I'm doing fine and then he goes to his next thing to talk about an opinion. *He goes to tell James Humphrey (Matt Stone) who is going to work alot and then he tells James Humphrey that you are doing good and then he says I am doing good and then he tells James Humphrey this is good and then he tells him alright then and then he says I will be good. He tells James Humphrey that I am up to this and I will make sure I go to George Noon's apartment and then he says okay make sure you get there on time and then he tells him okay and then he goes in his car. He drives to George Noon's apartment and then he gets out of the car and goes in. He knocks on the door and says this is Simon Packer and then George Noon (Dian Bachar) says come in Simon and then Simon says to George Noon that this is a good thing. He tells him good thing you know this and then he says yes George Noon and then he tells George Noon let's go to West Philadelphia to the airport. *He and George Noon goes to the airport and then they talk with a Airport Captain named Jim (Trevor Einhorn) who knows how things are handled and then he follows George Noon to the landing field. At the airfield in Philadelphia Airport He and George Noon are targeted by Alfred Packer and a cannibal named Fredric (Bobby Slayton) and then Fredric attacks George Noon and then Simon Packer kills Fredric and then they leave the Philadelphia Airport Airfield. He and George Noon goes to the mine and then they dig for old mine and then rescues the tresure from the old mine. He and George Noon finds out that an engineer named Jean (Jamie Bonelli) who is a loan shark is sexually obssessed to George and then she wants to kill George and Simon and then Simon fights Jean and then Jean is shot in the arm and then she falls off the mine and into the underground hole and then she reaches down to the bedrock and she is killed after falling on bedrock. He and George Noon leaves and then He takes a rope and then goes down to bedrock and then he picks up the package with money and then collects it and then he gets back up to George Noon by climbing up a rope. *He tells George Noon thank you for saving my life and then he says your welcome Simon and then Simon says oh George you need to tell me everything I know right and then he says right and then he tells him to go back to George Noon's apartment. He and George Noon goes back inside the apartment and in George Noon's apartment He tells George Noon that my idea is to know everything right and then he says that's right and then he says you helped me George and then he says I helped you Simon and then Simon tells George bye thank you. He goes to his house and then he takes a nap and then he wakes up and then he tells David (Dave Filoni) everything that is correct. He tells David I had a good day and he says I'm glad you did and then he goes outside. In the yard He is approached by a drug dealer named Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) and a drug dealer named Murray (Butch Hartman) who is a low-level drug lord wants to kill Simon and then Simon kills a low-level drug lord named Murray and then he tells Liesel it's done right and then Liesel says thank you and then Simon is rewarded 5$ for killing Murray. He tells Liesel thank you for coming here and says your welcome. Deaths *Fredric - Killed by Simon Packer. *Jean - Shot in the army by Simon Packer and then Killed after falling on the bedrock *Murray - Killed by Simon Packer.